


дикие дети из племени чхве

by murakaru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: мой отец был каннибалом, говорит занзас.





	дикие дети из племени чхве

мой отец был каннибалом, говорит занзас.  
  
бросает, как незначительный факт из биографии. между слов сквозит невысказанное «по секрету всему свету, тсс, только никому». очередной информационный выстрел в жаркую летнюю вечеринку. мол, у тебя мать работала швеей, у него отчим чинил старые газонокосилки.  
  
а папаша занзаса жрал людей. слава альберта фиша покоя не давала. заманивал проституток или приезжих туристов в свой ангар, а потом вскрывал им черепа циркулярной пилой. разделывал человеческие туши так, как научили в мясной лавке «у джона», складывал человечину в пластиковые контейнеры и забивал ими морозильную камеру. маньяк из старого мудака был хреновый: ножи тупились, в ангаре воняло кровью, кости закапывал во дворе своего же дома.  
  
даже федералы удивились: ну что за тупица. а потом высадили в чертового психа целую обойму, потому что он дернулся. это называется «при задержании подозреваемый попытался напасть на агента». это шесть пулевых отверстий во лбу, в груди, в паху, в животе. это, кстати, не является превышением самообороны.  
  
человеческое мясо, кстати, плохо усваивается, говорит занзас. да и на вкус паршивое. говорят, что раз попробовав, уже невозможно отказаться. пиздеж.  
  
сквало поворачивается к нему и спрашивает: ты, получается, жил в детдоме? или у родственников?  
  
это единственное, что его смущает. вся остальная история — зашибись, но детдом или родственники… занзас кажется слишком крутым для такого дерьма. только не с его темными шрамами на лице, только не с его угрюмым взглядом потомственного шамана из племени чхве, живущем в пятиэтажке на бла-бла-бла стрит. должно быть что-то еще.  
  
занзас пожимает плечами и опрокидывает в себя очередной шот.  
  
— я был в школе, когда его застрелили. меня выдернул с уроков агент купер, сказал идти за ним.  
  
догадаться, что все полетело к чертям собачьим, было не сложно. отец-каннибал и фбр — вряд ли это безобидное совпадение. ему сказали подождать в участке, дали печенье, сочувственно обняли. «твоя тетушка молли скоро подъедет, малыш». боже, сколько же неподдельной жалости во взглядах копов. занзас спросил плаксивым голосом «можно мне в туалет», и, конечно же, его отпустили. тетушка молли была уже на полпути к ним, готовая прижать несчастного сиротку к необъятным мягким сиськам. тетушка молли говорила приятным нежным меццо-сопрано и носила кружевное белье, так что невозможно было ее не любить. проблема вот в чем: тетушка молли ненавидела занзаса и его отца. и наверняка сейчас жалела, что федералы застрелили этого ублюдка, а не она сама. хорошо, что у ублюдка остался мерзкий сынок, который в эту минуту выбирался из полицейского участка через окно в туалете.  
  
по кустам занзас добрался до плотины, где в тени деревьев стоял новенький отцовский внедорожник. ключи были там же. в бардачке лежал конверт с деньгами и записная книжка. на заднем сидении нашелся дробовик. занзас подумал тогда, что у папаши было все готово к побегу. может, маньяк из старого мудака и был хреновый, но идиотом это его не делало. занзас в свои семнадцать умел водить машину не хуже, чем пить шампанское из ботинка и приставать к подружкам футболистов. через полчаса город остался позади. нужно было сделать поддельные документы, купить какие-то шмотки и покурить. занзас вытащил из телефона симку, расплавил ее в горячей руке. потом открыл бумажную карту, наугад ткнул красным маркером и усмехнулся.  
  
 _добро пожаловать в орегон._  
  
спустя семь лет занзас все еще в орегоне. сидит. пьет. смеется.  
  
— а вообще, я несчастная жертва обстоятельств.  
  
сквало сдерживает порыв выплюнуть клубничный коктейль обратно в стакан. занзас не выглядит как жертва. как человек, способный гнать на горящем внедорожнике по трассе 666, но не как жертва. в любом случае, суперби не верит ни единому его слову. отец-каннибал, тетушка молли, агент купер — все они такие же выдуманные, как моби дик у стива в подвале. это была обыкновенная крыса-альбинос, стив. ты просто накурился, стив.  
очевидная ложь, безусловно, не делает занзаса хотя бы в какой-то степени менее обаятельным. есть такие люди, понимаете? он улыбается, и только теперь сквало понимает насколько же занзас пьян. скучающий вид, ленивая поза уже не позволяют обмануться: глаза у него ужратые. блестящие и нервные. суперби говорит:  
  
— мужик, тебя есть кому забрать отсюда?  
— я на машине.  
— да ты с первым же столбом поцелуешься. скажи, ты знаешь кого-нибудь здесь, кто мог бы тебя подбросить?  
  
занзас кривится, когда носок его ботинка цепляется за изгородь, пачкаясь о побелку.  
— я знаю только тебя.  
  
звучит не очень. зачем нужно переться на вечеринку, если собираешься все время торчать возле ограды и напиваться под кетти перри? сквало думает, что в городе должны быть закрыты все бары и обрыгаловки на безвременный карантин, чтобы заставить мало-мальски приличного алкоголика толкаться с подростками. он ставит стакан на землю и потягивается.  
  
— наверное, я мог бы тебя отвезти. у меня нет прав, но как крутить баранку знаю. только без приколов, а то врежу.  
  
занзасу, кажется, абсолютно плевать умеет сквало водить или нет. он ухмыляется так многозначительно, будто «я могу тебя отвезти» — это какой-то глупый эвфемизм, вроде «посмотреть фильм» или «зайти на чашечку кофе». будто они педики и собираются потрахаться. но через секунду улыбка стекает с лица занзаса, оно снова становится безразличным и непроницаемым.  
  
тачка выглядит достаточно хорошо, но лобовое стекло пересекает длинная кривая царапина, будто кто-то провел по нему гвоздем. на заднем сидении нет дробовика. конечно же. иначе и быть не могло. сквало уговаривает себя не разочаровываться слишком сильно.  
пока они едут до отеля, занзас забирает у суперби телефон и делает парочку селфи. потом он долго смеется истерическим хриплым смехом, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки. а еще позже резко замолкает, равнодушно пялясь на спящий город в окно. не глядя забивает свой номер сквало в контакты и отмахивается: на всякий случай.  
  
на какой случай суперби спросить не успевает, потому что машина останавливается возле отеля. занзас хватается за ручку двери, замирает на пару секунд, будто что-то для себя решает, и наконец наклоняется к сквало.  
  
поцелуй отдает горькими сигаретами и кровью, потому что этот придурок кусается. в темноте сквало кажется, что зрачки у занзаса горят, как красные угольки или габаритные огни. неловкий смех повисает в воздухе между ними. вокруг только тишина, душная ночь и хромая собака, живущая на стоянке. через две минуты вся романтика заканчивается.  
  
я, если что, экзорцист, говорит занзас прежде чем наблевать на пол.  
  
ты наркоман, отвечает сквало. выбирается из скрипящей тачки, вытирает рот футболкой и идет домой.  
  
днем, когда суперби выходит в ближайшую аптеку за анальгином, на пересечении бла-бла-бла стрит и ххх-роуд гадалка кричит ему в спину: твоя мать хочет предупредить тебя о смертельной опасности, молодой человек.  
  
сквало оборачивается с улыбкой.  
  
— я не верю в предсказания.  
  
а еще моя мать умерла пятнадцать лет назад.  _ты ни цента не получишь, старая шлюха._  
  
дикие дети из племени чхве играют на проезжей части: кидают друг другу мертвых голубей и ловят их зубами, как котята. занзас мог бы оказаться отцом этих зверят, так они похожи своими повадками. сквало заносит стиву резиновую бабу, которую тот постеснялся покупать сам. стив угощает сквало пивом и, ну ладно, они в расчете.  
  
когда суперби возвращается домой, его мать сидит на полу, раскладывает старые фотографии и поет. сквало выплевывает сдавленное «блядь», она поднимает голову. растягивает рот в неестественном оскале. говорит с укором: сынок, ну что за выражения. сквало медленно выдыхает.  
  
сквало визжит как девчонка, посыпает силуэт солью и просит иисуса убрать это дерьмо отсюда. иисус отвечает, что призраки матерей — не его специфика, поэтому, пожалуйста, не перегружайте линию связи, мне срочно нужно обрушить свой гнев на геев, затопить судно с волнистыми попугайчиками и подарить доллорес из висконсина новую куклу. прости, иисус, не хотел тебя отвлекать.  
  
мертвая мать сквало гладит старую фотобумагу так, будто старается протереть в лице сына дыру.  
  
сквало приказывает себе взять телефон и позвонить занзасу. может, он знает, что делать в случае внезапного появления призрака в доме. не то чтобы к появлению призрака вообще можно было подготовиться заранее. если ты не гадалка на пересечении бла-бла-бла стрит и xxx-роуд, наверное.  
  
внутренний голос — почему-то с интонацией стива — говорит:  
  
возьми телефон и звони занзасу, парень.  
возьми телефон и звони занзасу.  
возьми сраный телефон и звони сраному занзасу!  
 _  
БЫСТРО!_  
  
когда на том конце провода раздается раздраженное «че?», суперби готов разрыдаться от облегчения. занзас слушает внимательно и не перебивает. хотя, может, он просто оставил телефон на кровати, а сам уже набирает скорую или полицеских. или, не дай бог, стива.  
  
«успокойся, парень, занзас не знает стива», — дружелюбно говорит внутренний голос с интонацией стива.  
  
 _ебаный, блядь, стив._  
  
— что она делает? в смысле, не пытается на тебя напасть или подойти? потрогать там? поговорить?  
  
занзас серьезен, просто убийственно серьезен. сквало кажется, что это плохой знак. он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на призрак матери, и чуть не ломает телефон в руке, когда она оказывается на расстоянии двух шагов. если честно, суперби абсолютно плевать опасна ли эта штука, потому что быть такой жуткой хреновиной — уже преступление. виу-виу-виу, вызывайте тех парней на шестьдесят седьмой импале. агата — или то, что выглядит как она — тянется ледяными прозрачными пальцами к шее сквало.  
  
— занзас, оно хочет меня потрогать. даже не знаю, выглядит как попытка пожать мне горло. приезжай, мудила. ты же экзорцист, если что.  
  
суперби замечает, что разговаривает с гудками в трубке. на «мудила» обиделся, что ли? призрак начинает поскуливать, как раненная собака, — и дисплей телефона трескается. сквало огибает мать по кривой дуге, выскакивает в коридор, запирает комнату. в сериалах духи умеют проходить сквозь стены. суперби очень надеется, что сериалы как всегда врут. скулеж становится громче, вот-вот замкнет мысли в голове белым шумом и помехами. в этой адской какофонии звук дверного звонка резкий и оглушительный, будто его усилили в сотню раз через мегафон.  
  
на пороге мрачным негодованием отсвечивает занзас:  
— здравствуйте, меня зовут вульф, и я решаю проблемы.  
  
сквало хочет сказать что-то вроде «прости за то, что разбудил», но потом решает, что злобный призрак матери — весомая причина для позднего звонка. еще сквало решает обязательно узнать как занзас добрался до его дома:  
а) не зная адреса.  
б) за семь минут вместо положенных двадцати.  
  
но узнавать придется позже, потому что агата оказывается не готовой к незнакомым мужчинам в доме сына.  _хренова гомофобная сука._  
  
дверь растворяется в шипящем синем сиянии, и визжащий призрак швыряет в их сторону уродливую глиняную вазу. сквало даже рад, что это убожество рассыпается осколками у него под ногами. занзас хмурится и наступает на черепки тяжелой подошвой. оборачивается «где у тебя тут ванная или туалет? любая комната без окон». сквало замечает, что у занзаса под ногтями кровавые корки. а еще от него несет мятой так, будто это не человек, а машина-экзорцист, работающая на топливе из мохито.  
  
мертвая мать сквало вскрикивает как капризный ребенок, когда суперби тащит занзаса в ванную за руку. смуглые пальцы сухие и теплые. лампа под потолком покрыта толстым слоем пыли: не работает несколько месяцев, потому что стив зацепил ее шваброй. занзас говорит, что это хорошо. свет может ему помешать.  
  
— темнота как-то влияет на призраков?  
— нет, у меня похмелье и режет глаза после вечеринки.  
  
суперби смотрит на нелепую наклейку с хеллоу китти у занзаса на рюкзаке и думает: господи, я умру таким молодым.  
и: надеюсь, в раю будет много монашек-девственниц.  
и: вот же срань.  
  
занзас сыплет на порог стиральный порошок «альпийские луга» и вываливает содержимое рюкзака в ванну. розовый пульверизатор, непрозрачная пластиковая бутылка, банка «нью мехико скорпион» и сигареты. сквало вздергивает брови, когда призрак бьется о стену из порошка, как о невидимый барьер из кустарной компьютерной игры. занзас взбалтывает соус и улыбается — впервые за ночь:  
— у них вообще большие проблемы с моющими средствами. не переносят сульфат натрия.  
  
суперби кивает как глупый автомобильный болванчик.  
  
— это, кстати, не твоя мать. даже если выглядит абсолютно похоже. они умеют превращаться в людей, чьи образы находят в воспоминаниях. ну, я так думаю. никто не знает наверняка.  
  
сквало невпопад говорит: я из портленда. во взгляде занзаса появляется омерзительная смесь насмешки и жалости. все знают портленд. и нет, там не так весело, как в книге паланика. паланик сделал из портленда конфетку в «беглецах и бродягах», но это ложь. сраная вонючая ложь. уж суперби-то знает. занзас смешивает в распылителе «нью мехико скорпион» и что-то, пахнущее дешевым отвратительным виски.  
  
— их нельзя убить. во всяком случае, я не знаю как. но можно обратить в истинную форму, или называй это как хочешь. а потом мы его запечатаем. в смысле, конечно же, я запечатаю, ты же нихрена не умеешь. достаточно пару раз брызнуть такой отравой, — он убирает сигареты в карман и крепче сжимает пульверизатор, — и происходит неебическая магия.  
  
занзас думает, что призраки селятся не в старых домах, не на кораблях, а в голове. сквало спрашивает откуда цитата и получает косой предупреждающий взгляд. занзас указывает на распылитель у себя в руках:  
— возможно, одному из нас придется погибнуть, отвлекая внимание, чтобы второй сбежал.  
  
суперби думает, что отныне ради собственной безопасности будет считать каждое высказывание занзаса оригинальным. творческие личности такие ранимые.  
  
призрак по ту сторону порошкового барьера беснуется с искаженным от воплей лицом. таким образом, он совершенно не похож на агату суперби. сквало иронично вздергивает уголок рта: галимая подделка. занзас подходит к самому порогу и брызгает своей бурдой на существо из параллельного мира так, будто перед ним беззащитное насекомое. будто призраки — это такая банальная и пошлая повседневность.  
  
будто мертвый котенок, появившийся на месте матери сквало, был запланирован с самого начала.  
  
занзас переступает вздутое пушистое тельце и спрашивает: у тебя есть коробка?  
  
суперби кивает как глупый автомобильный болванчик. снова. как персонаж из глупых американских хорроров тянет руку к котенку, но занзас рявкает «не трогай!».  
  
— оно не мертвое. просто спит. и если мы не будем двигать поршнями, очень скоро проснется.  
  
сквало достает из шкафа обувную коробку, они кладут туда призрака и выходят на улицу. наручные часы занзаса показывают, что сейчас только одиннадцать часов ночи, но небо начинает светлеть.  
  
приятная темнота превращается в серое мутное утро.  
  
они идут через лес хоронить котенка. под ногами скользят комья земли, трава и собачье дерьмо. внутри коробки, которую несет занзас в рюкзаке, что-то шевелится. звук глухой, будто трупик изо всех сил бьется о картонные стенки коробки. сквало сам поражается хрипоте в своем голосе, когда спрашивает:  
— значит, ты на самом деле экзорцист? в смысле, призраки существуют и для тебя они — обыкновенная рутина? как утренняя пробежка или срать в общественном толчке?  
  
занзас смеется. они выходят на открытую местность — маленькую уютную полянку. зайчики-белочки прячутся за деревьями и ждут, что двое сумасшедших пидорасов с этаноловой аурой оставят их в покое. сквало начинает рыть глубокую яму лопатой, которая очень удачно оказалась в багажнике внедорожника. почему-то суперби уверен, что очень удачно и очень не случайно. когда могила для призрака становится достаточно большой, занзас снимает со спины рюкзак и бросает его туда. сквало забрасывает яму землей.  
  
— помнишь, я говорил про своего отца?  
  
сквало закатывает глаза. папаша-каннибал. безусловно. сухие ветки ломаются у них под ногами.  
  
 _ты просто накурился, стив._  
  
— отец верил, что пожирание людей поможет ему стать суперменом или халком, не знаю. открыть в себе какие-то способности. вычитал в древних книжках на латыни, — занзас презрительно сплевывает под ноги, — ритуалы всякие проводил. ну, знаешь, черные свечи из секс-шопа, кровавые надписи, вонь ладана. не сильно отличается от готической тусовки. не хватает только nightwish в колонках.  
  
что-то под землей начинает выть на одной тоскливой ноте. сквало вздрагивает и отступает назад, вцепляется пальцами в лопату, будто это ебаный джедайский меч. занзас вытирает со лба пот. футболка на спине у него такая мокрая, что можно выжимать. хотя он даже не копал.  
  
— так вот, отец. как понимаешь, неуязвимости ему это не придало. нет ритуала, защищающего от глока, ага? зато я теперь могу видеть призраков и подогревать хот-доги на ладони. отстойные сверхспособности.  
  
суперби готов поклясться на библии, что занзас вздыхает себе под нос «хочу быть как килгрейв».  
  
а потом открывает «виноваты звезды» на телефоне и начинает зачитывать первую главу вслух. сквало устало закрывает глаза, он даже не пытается перебить занзаса, чтобы спросить «что за херня тут происходит?». потому что со сквало херня происходит последние двадцать два года — пора бы перестать удивляться.  
  
оказывается, дерьмовые книги обладают свойством усыплять призраков. оказывается, в своей никчемной жизни джон грин сделал хоть что-то полезное. оказывается, занзас уезжает сегодня. ему нужно ехать в портленд. охотиться на призраков, оборотней, гномов и все такое. а еще подогревать хот-доги на ладони. они стоят возле дома сквало, и дикие дети из племени чхве опять играют на проезжей части: кидают друг другу мертвых голубей и ловят их зубами, как котята. занзас неловко бросает «ну пока», непонятно зачем целует сквало в щеку.  
  
суперби крепко пожимает ему руку. смуглые пальцы сухие и теплые. прежде чем прыгнуть во внедорожник, занзас оборачивается и предлагает:  
— хочешь со мной в портленд? на оборотней посмотреть.  
  
как бы в шутку. но глаза у него трезвые и серьезные. убийственно серьезные. горят, как красные угольки или габаритные огни.  
  
внутренний голос с интонацией стива говорит:  
  
поезжай с занзасом в портленд, парень.  
поезжай с занзасом в портленд.  
поезжай со сраным занзасом в сраный протленд!  
  
 _СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО!_  
  
сквало соглашается.  
  
 _ебаный, блядь, стив._


End file.
